


The Archangel Gabriel

by Intomniac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intomniac/pseuds/Intomniac
Summary: Because sometimes my thoughts run away from me; and to be honest, I kinda wanted to share this and get some opinions from others in the fandom.





	The Archangel Gabriel

3.11 Mystery Spot

Sam: “Bring him back.”

Gabriel: “Who? Dean? Didn’t my girl send you the flowers? Dean’s Dead. He ain’t coming back. His soul’s downstairs doing the Hellfire Rumba as we speak.” 

Sam: “Just take us back to that Tuesday or Wednesday, when it all started. Please. We won’t come after you, I swear.”

Gabriel: “You swear?”

Sam: “Yes.”

Gabriel: “I don’t know… Even if I could…”

Sam: “You can.” 

Gabriel: “True. But that don’t mean I should. Sam, there’s a lesson here, that I’ve been trying to drill into that freakish cro-magnon skull of yours.”

Sam: “Lesson? What Lesson?”

Gabriel: “This obsession to save Dean. The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other. Nothing good comes out of it. Just blood and pain. Dean’s your weakness. The bad guys know it too. He’s gonna be the death of you Sam. Sometimes you just got to let people go.”

Sam: “He’s my brother.”

Gabriel: “Yep. And like it or not, this is what life’s gonna be without him.”

Sam: “Please. Just…”

Gabriel: “………”

Sam: “Please.”

Gabriel: *Sighs.* “I swear it’s like talking to a brick wall.”

Sam: *Shrugs a little.* “…….”

Gabriel: “Okay, Look. This all stopped being fun months ago. You’re Travis Bickel in a skirt, pal. I’m over it.”

Sam: “Meaning What?” 

Gabriel: “Meaning that’s for me to know, and you to find out.” *Snaps.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Can we take a moment to realize that even this early on, despite the fact that the boys tried taking him out, mistaking him for something other than what he is (because he wanted them to, of course) he’s taken it upon himself to try to put a stop to the cycle that is inevitably the Winchester Curse; sacrifice, loneliness, sorrow and pain.

There’s something about Sam, and his obsession that seems to move Gabriel to taking drastic measures; to try and desensitize him to Dean’s Death, in every grizzly, painful, messy, unbelievable method he could conceive. 

In a sense, it’s a situation of tough love; but then when you stop and think that maybe it’s just Gabriel trying to cover his ass by ditching Michael’s “destined” meat suit and trying to keep Sam from opening the cage and letting Lucifer free, to avoid his big brothers and to keep the peace, he says something that throws you off. 

“This all stopped being fun months ago.” 

Sam has alone for six long months and it would seem that all that time, Gabriel was somewhere in the shadows, watching over Sam. Seeing him brood; seeing him break. Seeing him Hurt. 

You know from the look in his eyes that he takes no joy in Sam’s torture, in his torment, and even though he could have disappeared, flown off somewhere, let Sam spend the rest of his life looking for him without ever finding him, while Dean rotted somewhere in Hell, but seeing the pain and desperation in his eyes, he gives in.

He bows to Sam’s pleading and he erases six months of Dean’s torment in hell and gives Sam his brother back. 

Even knowing that he’ll have to lose him again, he gives Sam back what he desperately needs because he recognizes that Sam has to lose Dean in his own time to learn that there’s nothing he can do.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think about Gabriel's interaction with the boys in this episode?
> 
> What do you think about his soft-spot for Sam? Think he sympathizes with him as a Little Brother?
> 
> I'm genuinely interested in your thoughts and opinions!


End file.
